Seashore
by SparkKnight2
Summary: "...symbolizes the meeting between your two states of mind. The sand is symbolic of the rational and mental processes while the water signifies the irrational, unsteady, and emotional aspects of yourself." Iceland x fem!Norway. WARNING: incest, substance abuse, mild smut and language. (contest entrée)


I once read that if one dreams of a beach it symbolizes a war in one's mind. The roaring sea is that of one's emotions and the stony shore resembles logic and structure. I'm not sure if it's true but sometimes I think it would be enjoyable to believe in something like fate. To be honest I never believed in such a thing.

"Wake up little brother."

I wasn't sleeping in the first place, but I rather enjoyed playing the invisible child. I opened my eyes to see a tall figure looming over me; it was my sister, Norway.

"What?" I whined.

She just stared at me, emotionless.

"Let's go swimming." She said.

"No." I replied.

"...Why little bror?" She pleaded.

That brat. She knows that if she bugs me enough I'll do what ever she wants. I wish she'd just leave me alone already.

"The sun is too harsh... I'll get a sunburn." I explained.

"Just wear sunscreen." She stated.

I went silent at that. I suppose that would work... but even then I don't know how to swim, and I'm not about to admit that to my sister.

"I can put it on your back. Stand up." She said.

"W-what? I didn't agree to that!" I exclaimed.

"Then stop spacing out little brother." She said.

After glaring at my stoic sister for a minute I stood up with a sound of displeasure.

"Fine. Whatever." I said irritably.

She then proceed to squirt some of the white substance and her hands and placed them on my back. I quickly flinched.

"Hey! It's cold!" I cried out.

"No, your just being a fitte." She stated.

"A what?!" I asked in fury.

Then she continued the spread the sunscreen over my back without a word, and I found that fine. I'm used to her being rather quiet. I took the short amount of time to gaze at the surroundings. We were on a beach in Italy. After a world meeting me, Norway and Denmark decided to stay a few more days for a little R and R. Today it was rather crowded. Many people and their umbrellas lined the beach with many happy mortals swimming in the crystal water. It was nice, but I know enough that in sun I turn red like a lobster... Fucking pale skin… making it hard for me to enjoy sunlight.

"Turn around."

Then I snapped out of my day dream and turned to face Norway. She was taller then me... as embarrassing at that is. Another thing that has been irritating me for a while is the fact that she is wearing a very small, very hot, bathing suit. I know it's wrong to think of my blood sister in such I way, and believe me I've tried to stop thinking such disgusting things but I've now accepted that this isn't just lust; I really am in love with her. But the chances of her ever feeling the same way, (or for that matter not feeling totally disgusted), is basically non-existent. It's just another case in forbidden love.

"I can do it myself."

Then I grabbed the bottle from the ground and stared to put the cream on the rest of my exposed body. She watched me with her criticizing eyes and to be honest I think a visible blush could be seen on my face. I've never been one for showing my body, but something about her... man I'm such a pervert.

Soon enough I was done and I looked at Norway, showing that I was done. Then she grabbed my hat from her feet and placed it on my head, but I swatted her hands away.

"I'm fine!' I said.

"You're going to get heat stroke." She said plainly.

"I'd rather not look like a total retard, thank you." I said rudely.

The hat didn't look _that_ bad, but seriously... I wasn't about to wear that bug catching hat or what ever the fuck it was. I do give something about how I look.

"Fine." She said.

Then she held my wrist and walked towards the water. My heart skipped a beat when her hand brushed on mine. _I really am a pussy_... Then as we came out of the shade of the umbrella I squinted my eyes; it was really bright outside.

"Hey Norge! Ice!"

Norway then started to walk faster at the sound of a familiar voice; it was Denmark. Since the crowds are big he must have lost her at some point. I'm not sure exactly why, but it seems that Norway avoids Denmark when ever possible. I really don't get it. They are flirting all the time after all, but then again it may just be a one sided thing... poor Denmark. Despite that though I can't help but feel deeply jealous at points.

"Oi Norge wait up!" He yelled back.

At that point we were at the water's edge which seemed to be at peace. Then before I could object Norway basically threw me into the water; fortunately though the water wasn't over my head.

"What the hell?!" I shouted at her.

She gave a small smirk and walked towards me.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim little brother." She said.

"W-w-what..? H-how did you..?" I questioned.

As I fluttered my arms around myself in slight embarrassment she chuckled.

"So you _don't_ know how to swim little brother." She said with a small smile.

"What?" I questioned.

I was rather confused for a minute until I realized what she had done.

"You asshole." I growled.

"That's not nice little bother." She said mockingly.

"You're the one who called me a pussy!" I retorted.

Then suddenly a wild Dane appeared... and used splash. When I opened my eyes I saw Denmark hugging a grumpy Norwegian that was now soaking wet. Norway shot various curses to the other that seemed to go unnoticed.

"Hey the vampire arises!" Denmark said to me.

"Just because my skin burns easily doesn't make me a fucking vampire!" I said.

"But vampires go on fire when they are in the sun right? Oww!"

"Are you calling my little brother a vampire?" Norway questioned.

"But isn't your friend, that Vladimir guy, isn't he a vampire?" Denmark asked.

Then Norway punched Denmark, leaving him to fall into the water.

"Seriously, you are a pain." She hissed.

I remained quiet, (not being sure what to do, if anything), and observed Denmark hugging Norway again, and in consequence she would push him in to the water. Then my eyes drifted to gaze upon the shimmering coast. The teal sea met with the golden sand; there wasn't anything like this in Iceland. The air was humid and hot on my skin and many children were playing in the shallow water. The sea was tranquil with the hot air gently moving along with a slow breeze… it was rather beautiful.

"Iceland!"

I turned my head to the voice only to be slammed in the face with warm water.

"Ahhh!" I exclaimed.

Behind where the wave of water came from was Denmark with a wide smile. He seemed to take enjoyment in surprising me… just like my sister.

"Fuck you Dane!" I said crossly.

"Haha, you look funny when your hair is wet!" He said in return.

"You're one to talk!" I countered.

Despite the current situation I couldn't help but feel at ease here. It might have been the water or the warm weather, but it felt nice.

"Call me big sister!" Norway said from behind.

I flinched; causing me to fall face first into the water.

"Get a life." I sighed after resurfacing.

"I have one." She said.

Then Denmark splashed both of us, and Norway got rather pissed.

"Do you _want_ me to dig you a grave?" She said harshly.

I took the chance to slip away and avoid Norway starting the whole "big sister" thing again. I walked along the edge of the water and avoided walking into people as I did so. It was really nice… but at the same time I felt a sense of emptiness. Then I looked up at the sky that hung over the ocean; there were only a few white clouds floating in the bright blue sky. A part of the sun was hiding behind a little cloud, but it quickly passed and the sun was at full blaze again.

A few hours passed and after returning to our umbrella we all decided to pack up and go back to the hotel. We all had separate rooms; we're countries after all. But unlike most countries we didn't go for the five star hotels. The place wasn't crappy… just simple. All of our rooms were close to each other though, which was nice I guess… To be honest I almost wish I was here with someone like Hong, but that didn't happen. It's not that I dislike Denmark and you know my feelings for my sister, but it gets so awkward; as if I'm the third wheel.

So after we all stopped by a nice restraint we all went back to our accommodations and did… well I don't know what Denmark or Norway did… I quickly got out of my cloths and had a quick shower. During my shower I realized that despite my efforts I still had a slight sun burn on my shoulders and neck. Then I exited the bathroom and got dressed into fresh, lose, cloths.

I fell limp on the queen size bed and looked up at the white sealing. I was tired… and I didn't even do much. Then I slowly walked over the covered window and let out the blue curtains to see a view of a parking lot.

"…Oh well." I hummed.

Then I sat down on to the stiff armchair that was situated near the desk. The light was rather dim with the sunlight hastily disappearing; the only light that really came through the window was that of the city. I then thought that before I went to sleep I should at least check on my email and Facebook, even though I used nether frequently.

I booted up my laptop am opened Internet Explorer. There wasn't anything of importance going on at face book and I haven't got one email that isn't junk mail. With a sigh I turned off my laptop and placed it on the desk. Then I heard a knocking at my door.

It must be Denmark or Norway, I thought to myself and to be honest I was hoping for the latter. I walked over to the door and opened it hesitantly; it was Norway. At the sight of her face I felt blood rush to mine.

"W-what is it?" I asked meekly.

She just stood there for a while with her eyes gazing at me, though it was as if there was something else on her mind. Then I opened the door wide and motioned for her to come in. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed like the right thing to do. I pondered many possibilities to what could be amiss… Did I hurt her feelings? Is she disappointed in me? Did she find out that I like her..? The last one was impossible. I only told Hong about it and he would never tell. No, there is no way that is it. She proceeded to walk to my bed and open the sheets. Then she nestled into my bed and wrapped the blankets around herself.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"…I'm laying in your bed. What does it look like I'm doing?" She said.

"But why?" I asked.

"I feel like it." She said.

In other words she doesn't feel like telling me. I sighed and sat on the other side of the bed.

"…If you want me to leave call me big sister." She said.

Then I looked at her grumpily. I would be lying if I said I wanted her to leave, and yet that's all I wanted her to do.

"I will not." I flustered.

"I'll call you munchy puffles if you don't." She threatened.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me." I stated.

Then things went silent. I guess I surprised her, I don't say things like that usually, but now just seemed like the right time.

"…Fitte." She whispered.

"**What**?!" I exclaimed in rage.

Then heard a giggle escape her lips; It was melodic and sounded as if it came striate form heaven. Man, I'm so gushy…

"Let's go clubbing." She stated randomly.

"W-what? But why?" I asked.

"I feel like it." She responded.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like I want to get drunk off my ass." She said plainly.

I wondered how she could say such a thing without breaking out in a grin, but no, she was serious.

"Why would you want that?" I asked, astonished.

"… I want to choose your cloths." She said, changing the subject.

I sighed and then she got out of my bed and went to the dressers. She shuffled through my clothing for a while, but then asked:

"Did you bring those tight jeans?"

"No. I never wear them." I explained.

"…I guess this will do then." She said.

Then she brought out some clothing. It was my sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans. I sighed; giving up in fighting her. I guess I'm going clubbing tonight, I thought sadly. I walked over to her and grabbed my clothing, and then I proceeded to change in the bathroom. While I was there I fixed up my hair and washed my face in cold water, then I was ready to go. I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my front pocket and then walked out of my room.

As we walked out of the building I noted that Denmark had not come. And I highly doubt it was on accident. Then we got a taxi and Norway directed the driver to an unknown location. As we sat in the white van I asked Norway a question.

"What is the legal drinking age in Italy?"

"Eighteen." She said.

"Umm… I'm only seventeen…" I said.

"You don't have to drink." She said.

"But then what's the point—"

Then Norway handed me a fake ID with my name and a fake age.

"H-how did you get this?" I asked shakily.

"Don't doubt my ability." She hummed proudly.

I reassured myself that it was okay, I was over a thousand years old after all. But the thing that kept me on edge was that I was going clubbing with Norway. I know it's wrong but I can't help but feel like this is a date. I mean what else is asking the opposite gender alone to go clubbing? Man I must be over analyzing this. And one other thing, since when does Norway go clubbing? I guess we all have our vices, even countries.

Then taxi soon stopped in the crummy part of town. As we paid and left the taxi I promised myself that I would stay sober enough to protect Norway from any unwanted attention. She was a rather attractive girl after all…

"This way." She said.

Then she grabbed my hand and walked towards a shady looking building, I could already hear the bass from the outside. Then Norway opened the door and the flashing lights, humid air and loud Italian music met us. As we walked into the crowds of people I held onto Norway's hand harder. That's when a wave of fear came over me; I've never been in one of these places before.

"Let me buy you a drink." Norway said as we were situated in front of a bar.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

My eyes then hastily gazed over the menu, but I had almost no knowledge about alcohol, seeing as I'm too young to drink in most countries. So just blurt out a name I thought I could pronounce.

"Uh… Bellini..?" I said uncertainly.

"Hey! Barkeep!" She yelled.

The barkeeper must have been the man who was flirting with some girls who were dressed up like whores. Then he smugly walked up to us and said some Italian. Norway then showed her ID and nudged me to do the same. Which I did. The man nodded, waiting for us to make an order.

"A Bellini and a Negroni." Norway said clearly.

The man nodded and started to mix the drinks. Then Norway patted to the bar stood next to her.

"Sit." She said.

I complied and sat down on the dirty seat. I know that many people get excited about places like these, they talk about it as if when you're in a club it's like another dimension; no one knows you, no one judges you and you just let go. But I found that hard to assimilate in to my mind.

The man then placed two colourful drinks in front of us and said some more Italian, took some money Norway gave him and then walked off. One of the drinks was a tall glass, some form of foam and was a peachy colour. The other was in a short glass, was bright red and had ice in it.

"The tall one is yours" Norway said.

Then she picked up her drink and took a sip. From what I could tell she seemed to enjoy it. I then looked at my drink and slowly picked it up. I breathed in the aroma, it smelt of a sweet fruit. I took the edge of the glass to my mouth and took a sip of the beverage. I was expecting it to be bitter, but it was rather sweet and had a definite fruity flavour. As the alcohol tingled my throat I smiled in pleasure.

"What is it like?" Norway asked me.

"It's fruity, I thought you knew about drinks." I said.

"No, I just guess." She said with a grin.

As the night moved forward I finished my drink and at some point I started to feel unmorally woozy. _Is this what being high is like?_ I questioned myself. I could feel the world spinning and there was this amazing joy bubbling up inside me.

"Hic, I think someone, hic, put something in my drink..." I slurred to Norway.

"Let's dance." Norway suggested.

So she guided me to the booming dance floor. The lights were flashing various colours and it made my head spin, in a good way. Norway then started to move her body against mine in a way that was far from proper. But I liked it. I licked my lips when she grinded her hips into mine. We both sexually moved to the music and soon I found myself taking her against a wall and making out. Then things got jumbled in my memory, but I remember taking off clothing and some dirty words. I remember kneeling over her on some sofa and then things started to fade away.

The next thing I knew I woke up with a terrible headache and something heavy on my chest. I groaned and placed a hand on my head. Then I realized that someone was lying on me... it was Norway. That's when I remembered last night.

"Norway!" I exclaimed.

She just grumbled incoherent words and shifted.

"Nor!" I repeated.

"What..?" She grunted.

"You're heavy!" I shouted.

Then she turned her head to face my own and that's when her eyes widened, and widened, and...

"Wah!" She screamed.

Then she leaped out of the bed quickly and consequently hurt her head in doing so.

"Oww..." she moaned.

I shifted over to look at her... she wasn't wearing any pants, but she was clothed other then that. That made me hopeful, but I remember _everything_... Oh god. The only thing I don't remember is how I got back here; I probably passed out.

"Are you okay?" I asked instinctively.

She just stared at me with a slightly shocked expression on her face. Oh god, does she remember..?

"D-do you remember anything?" I asked meekly.

"...Yes." She said.

Then I lost it. I got up from the bed and held my head in my hands. Then I started pacing. _Oh God, no. Why did I go? What have I done? I've blown it. I've blown it big time._ Then I stopped and asked her:

"Do you know that we..?"

She only nodded. Then I continued to whisper curses under my breath. _What have I done?_

"I'm sorry." Norway then said.

I stopped. She wasn't to blame... but then again nether was I._Man, who put something in my drink?_

"It's not your fault-"

"I put Rohypnol in your drink." She admitted.

"What?! Why?!" I exclaimed.

So she did this to me? I questioned. I was rather confused. Why would she do that to me unless se wanted to... No, that's just hopeful thinking she couldn't have planned this... right?

"...I ...I wanted you..." She said.

Her face was pink and she looked at the ground_. What did she just say..?_

"...W-what..?" I asked, perplexed.

"...I know it's wrong, but... _I wanted _you." She said again.

Before I could respond a loud knocking came upon my door. With out thinking I went over to the door and opened it.

"Iceland! Have you seen Norway? I couldn't-"

Then things went quite as Denmark's eyes looked between me and her. Then I realized I didn't have a shirt on and we looked both rather messy.

"It's not what you think! We just woke up!" I exclaimed hastily.

"What..?" Denmark inquired.

"Uhh... Norway's air conditioner wasn't working so she came and slept with me." I explained.

Then we all remained silent, hoping that Denmark would believe the lie. He sniffed the air. _Shit, I must smell like alcohol or drugs..._ But then he gave a smile.

"Okay, I was just worried because there is quite a storm out side." Denmark said.

Then my senses heard the rushing wind and the hammering rain.

"I guess we can't go t the beach today! Oh well, we can find something else to do." Denmark said.

"... Well I guess we'll see you in twenty minutes or so... I haven't showered yet." I said.

"Oh, okay! See yah!" Denmark said.

Then he proceeded to walk down the hall. I know that I have showered last night, but I'm covered in sweat from last night. Then I turned over to Norway. We were silent, waiting for the other to say something.

"... So... do you want to shower first..?" I said awkwardly.

"...I-I'll just bathe in my room." Norway said and stood up.

"Can I borrow a pair of pants?" She asked.

I nodded. Then she proceeded to put on a random pair of my pants and left my room. When the door closed I gave a shaky breath.

"Oh God." I sighed.

Before I dwelled to much on what was happening I hurried into the shower. But despite my attempts in trying to pretend that last night didn't happen I could shake away my emotional turmoil that was swirling in me. I barely even noted that I had the worst headache ever.

After I dried my hair and got dressed I exited my room and texted Denmark.

'"Where are we meeting?" I typed.

Then my phone ringed and I opened it to see a reply form Denmark.

"I'm at the cafe across the street. Where' Nor?" It read.

"I donno, I'll get her and meet you there." I typed back.

Then I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked over to her room. I knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. I thought that she may still be in the shower, but then the door opened slightly and her deep blue eyes met mine. I felt blood rush to my face.

"Come in." She said.

Then she opened her door wider to reveal that she was only wrapped in a towel.

"Ahh..!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes.

"Just come in; I'll dressed." She sighed.

Then I slowly walked in; trying not to look at her legs... or anything else for that matter. I sat down on the edge of her bed and gazed at the floor. Then I looked up to see Norway standing before me, as if to say something. She gazed off and stretched her neck which crack.

"Uhh... I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence..." She said.

I nodded slowly; waiting for her to continue.

"...Iceland I... Before you say anything I want you to know that I am really sorry for last night it's just... it's just... I-I like you. I know it's wrong and disgusting, but I can't help it! And last night I was feeling so frustrated I just..." She then stopped speaking.

Now her eyes were looking to the floor and her face was red. Then my eyes widened. _She loves me? No, she likes you; don't put the cart before the horse._ Then I realized I had to speak up.

"Norway I like you too." I said rather quickly.

Then she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I-I mean more then siblings..." She explained.

"I-I know." I said excitingly.

Things were then silent and no words were needed. She then leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips. I didn't hesitate to return her affections. She soon pulled away and gave a pure smile. Then my phone rang and I knew it was Denmark.

"Ahh... that must be Denmark." I said as I took out my phone.

Then Norway took the phone out of my hands and turned it off.

"Why did you do that?" I inquired.

"I want to go somewhere." she said.

"O-okay. Please get dressed first." I said while blushing.

"Of course." She chimed.

So Norway quickly got dressed and for the whole time I couldn't help but feel happy. Then we exited the hotel and I noted that the weather had improved rather suddenly. After she agreed we got a taxi and started going to where ever Norway wanted to go. In the car she held my hand silently. Then we got out and I recognized the place; the beach.

I gazed out upon the sea, the waters were still moving, but not to the extent they would have been during the storm. Then Norway started to walk forward with her hand intertwined in mine.

"Walk with me." She said peacefully.

So we walked along the shore that was a lot more empty then yesterday and even though I basically got no sleep I couldn't help but feel at peace, like the seaside. It's funny how it all turned out. The once forbidden love was now in harmony; ebbing and flowing peacefully and I'm sure we'll have our storms and the waves will be high, but no matter what proceeds I plain to hold on with all my might.


End file.
